Christmas Stories
by Kimbra
Summary: It's a story with a twist... my very first fanfic :-)


Christmas Stories

Ok for those of you who have no earthly idea what is going on I'm going to explain this to you. Kimbra is Vegeta's little sis. She just came to earth and has been there for about a week. This fic takes place on Christmas day. The story is kind of from her point of veiw. If you have any questions or comments email [me][1]. I love comments. They let me know how good or bad I am at writing so let me know. Ok now on with the story.

Kimbra looked outside at the falling snow. She didn't understand what all the fuss over this holiday called Christmas was about. Yet in a way she kind of liked it. The decorations on the outside of peoples homes were a site to see. As were the the decorations on the inside of them. Well on the inside of Capsule Corp anyway. She couldn't tell if the other houses had any on the inside or not despite the ocasional tree beside a window. 

There was never anything like this on Veijeta sei. All that mattered on her home planet was fighting and being a powerful warrior. There only the stronge survive. Not that she really did mind the change. She liked earth. Most saiyans wouldn't but she has always been different from most saiyans. Always able to enjoy the littlest of things. That's what made it easyer for her to get use to living on this strange, small planet. That and the fact that her older brother, Vegeta, was here as well. 

Vegeta has always looked out for her when they were children. Even now he keeps a watchful eye out. When she landed, no crashed, on this planet a week ago he'd found her and rushed her to Capsule Corp. She'd been ingered in the crash but not to bad. Still he made her get into the tank. Also he invited her to live at Capsule Corp with his family. 

His son, Trunks was a very curious one. Always asking all sorts of questions like what her life was like on Vejita sei, and what Vegeta was like as a kid. All week he's been asking all sorts of questions. What else can you exspect from a 6 year old? So she finally gave in and told him all kinds of funny stories about how her and Vegeta would get into trouble. 

Not long after she got here all of earth's warriors stopped by to make sure she wasn't going to blow up the planet. Kakarotte seemed glad to here not all saiyans are power hungrey. All of the warriors and their family's are coming over today for a Christmas party. I don't have any idea what it is going to be about or the point of it but, Bulma said it was going to be fun. When she asked Vegeta about it he just did his usual hmmp.. and went to the gravity room so it must not be that bad. If it was he would have said a smartass remark. Bulma said something about gifts and cookies. What are cookies?? They didn't have them on Vejita sei eather. Oh well better just get ready for the party and find out. 

******** 

"okay who's going to hand out presents first?" Bumla asked with a big smile. 

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Vegeta was standing in a corner with his arms crossed with the usual smirk on his face. 'Some things never change.'Kimbra thought. Kimbra was sitting on the couch with her curious nephew on one side and Bulma on the other. Kakarotte's family was oppisit from them. Kakarotte as usual had a big grin on his face. The green guy, Piccolo, was standing next to Kakarotte's son, and that short bald guy was next to Kakarotte. The guy with three eyes was next to that wierd white kid beside tree. Kakarotte's youngest son was sitting on the other side of Trunks. 

"How about you Bulma," Chichi said,"you are the host." 

"Okay." Bulma said ask she got together the gifts and gave them everyone. After everyone was done exchanging gifts they realised that Kimbra didn't get one. No one knew what to get her. 

"Hey aunt Kimbra I got you something." Trunks said as he ran to the kitchen to the kitchen and got his notebook. He gave the notebook to her and as she looked through it she couldn't help herself and started laughing. 

"What did the brat give you?" Vegeta asked. 

"Yeah Kimbra what did he give you?" everone else asked. 

Kimbra showed it to everyone and by the time they all looked through it they were all laughing like crazy. 

"Trunks you are a very talented artist." Kimbra said. 

"Thanks aunt Kimbra." 

"Well what was it? I still didn't get to see it." Vegeta said innoyed. 

"......." Vegeta was speachless. Then he smirked... it was almost a grin but still a smirk. 

She finally found out why the kid was so curious about her life. He was making a manga about life on Vejita sei. On the back there was a picture that he drew of her in her Saiyan armer. In the manga he drew what he thought she would have looked like as a kid. He also drew Vegeta as a kid. There was also their father, King Vegeta, yelling at them for switching Nappa's shampoo with hair removal lotion. 

:-) Well what do you think? Email [me][1] with comments. I want to hear or in this case read lots and lots of comments. I'm going to write fanfics soon about the manga that Trunks drew since I can't draw a manga. :-)

   [1]: mailto:Kimbra84@excite.com



End file.
